My Heart
by Le Cygne
Summary: Robin explains how earth love works. Sort of. RobStar, one shot.


**Author**: Le Cynge

**Title**: My Heart

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Robin explains how earth love works. Sort of.

**Author's Note**: Has anyone seen Untamed Heart! It's the biggest chick flick to come out of the 90's, and I just _had_ to use one of their lines (though slightly altered). So yeah, this story has little to no point whatsoever. I just had to be girly.

* * *

Left kick. Jab. Right kick. Block.

Left kick. Jab. Right kick. Block.

Robin had always trained methodically, and tonight was no exception. He performed a series of moves so repetitively that he could sleep while doing them. The downside to this routine was that it often carried on until the middle of night without his knowing. Finally, Robin had decided he knew this combination enough and decided it was time for a shower and good nights sleep.

The warm shower relaxed his tense muscles satisfactorily, but after drying off and redressing his stomach demanded attention. His training had drained him of energy, and though he usually was against eating in the middle of the night, he was sure one midnight snack could hurt. The rest of the tower was dark as he made his way towards the common room that housed the large television, adjacent to his ultimate destination: The kitchen. Turning a corner in the dark hallway, he saw a light flickering from the room and stopped suddenly. He was sure the rest of the Titans had already gone to sleep, though maybe Beast Boy had fallen asleep to a movie as he was prone to doing.

Robin entered the living room, his step filled with hesitance. Projected on the screen, however, was a documentary of a heart transplant, the volume turned down low, not one of Beast Boys cheesy horror films. Not much could be heard of the program due to a soft weeping that emanated from the couch.

"Stafire?" Robin asked softly, coming to sit by his alien friend.

"Oh Robin!" she cried "What a horrible fate has befallen this man!" the Tamarian girl buried her face in her hands, tears spilling forth uncontrollably. Robin knew she had very extreme emotions, but he had never before seen her cry.

"It's okay Star… He'll live," Robin wasn't entirely sure in his assumption, but medical science nearly guaranteed a perfect transplant. He just couldn't understand why Starfire was so upset.

"Oh, but he will not be the same! How could he just let this man take his heart? He is married! How can he ever love his mate the same?" Starfire once again burst into an uncontrollable bout of crying, but Robin smiled to himself. He slipped a comforting arm around her.

"On my planet, to lose one's heart is as bad as not being able to walk. You cannot love someone without your own heart, because then the love is not your own."

"Starfire, it's different on earth. We don't actually love with our _hearts_, it's just an expression. We love with our body, our soul." He attempted to once again explain the complicated ways of earth to her, but her alien logic seemed to make sense to him.

"But Robin… If you one does not love with their heart, then," her face flushed, and she gently placed her hand on her chest, feeling her own heartbeat, "why does it hurt so much right here when you're not with me?"

Robin's eyes widened and his own heart felt like he was racing a marathon. This sudden confession shocked the Boy Wonder, and once again his training as an emotionless hero showed its flaw. Starfire's large emerald eyes shined from the tears she had cried though he noticed the tears had stopped, but she waited expectantly. She had once again rendered him speechless, but this time it was because he did not have an answer.

"I… I don't know, Star." His confession brought a small smile to her lips, and without thinking, Robin brought his free hand up to grasp hers that still hovered over her heart. He pulled her closer and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I will never give up my heart, Robin. I could never love you the same." Her breath brush against his lips and quickly he closed the gap between them, kissing her softly, before breaking away again.

"I'll never give up my heart, either."

* * *

Author's Note... again: Soooo, guys. I totally need a beta reader! 'Cause I'm too lazy to do it myself. If anyone is interested, drop me a line either at or one of my aim screen names on my profile. 


End file.
